Whisper in Unison
by Chibi-Toaster
Summary: Then before it all went black, they both whispered in unison, "I love you..."  T for suicide/character death. USUK.


**A/N**

Just a one-shot. I have been busy with school recently and homework so I have put this up. It was based on a little dream I had and it made me feel sad and I felt guilty for dreaming it. Those italics are random quotes that Alfred said as if he was narrating my dream. Gawsh, I was almost crying when I woke up.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia. If I did then it would be messed up.**

**Warnings: T for suicide etc.**

**Characters: **Arthur Kirkland **(England) **Alfred Jones **(America) **

**airing: **USUK.

* * *

><p><em>The pain of losing someone, hurts.<br>And to see them hurt in front of you.  
>Makes it all worse.<em>

The silence up here was deafening. The air was cold, but felt warm as it licked at his face. Crystal-like tears fell from his emerald green eyes and his thick eyebrows were drooping. Arthur Kirkland didn't know what had brought him to this stage. Below him lights were shining and some people had noticed his shadowed figure and were looking up at the building. His blond hair was flying calmly in the wind.

One woman screamed out something below him and he could make out tiny little people calling the police. He didn't want all this attention, he didn't want such a crowd around him as he fell to his death. Arthur wanted it over, quickly and painless. What was taking him so long? That's right...

He thought about Peter, his little brother. Arthur had gone into his room while he slept, gave him a kiss on his forehead and said that he would simply miss him while he was gone. Peter was going to wake up, and his big brother Arthur wouldn't be there anymore. Arthur supposed that Peter didn't mind...Arthur didn't pay alot of attention to him much, but he loved him really. Arthur was just very busy. And everything was getting harder. Everyday was getting harder to go through.

Arthur looked down, he wasn't a big fan of heights, but there could have been a more simpler way then doing this. He shuffled forwards a little and peered over at the now larger crowd of people as the sirens began to wail. Arthur didn't know who was down there, but they were all looking up at him, obviously.

* * *

><p><em>You sometimes don't realise<br>That one of your closest friends  
>Is feeling so upset.<br>So alone.  
>That they are being driven to this.<em>

Alfred Jones had heard about something big going on on top of some building. Apparently, someone was going to jump. Alfred, personally thought that it was a bit stupid and maybe everyone was overreacting. But that didn't stop him from checking it out anyway.

There were flashing lights everywhere, Alfred looked up at the huge building. He could make out a figure at the top of it. Whoever it was, they weren't making a good decision. Maybe Alfred, the hero, could stop them from doing something they would regret?

Alfred felt a little stupid, considering that. Alfred didn't know the person up there about to ruin their life. But that didn't mean he couldn't try did it?

Then before he knew it, Alfred found himself running through the crowd and into the building. A few people shouted after him. The building was huge, what if he didn't make it up in time? What if he couldn't save this persons life in this time?

He had been running for ages, running up stairs, down corridors and everywhere. Alfred's heart was racing as ran as fast as he possibly could. One more floor to go, he could make it in time to talk this person out of it. Alfred could be the reason that someone doesn't jump. Then he got to the top and opened the door to the roof.

* * *

><p><em>Seeing him there.<br>About to jump.  
>It struck me.<br>I couldn't let him jump._

Arthur turned around when he heard a door open and a couple of footsteps. "A-Alfred?" He asked, looking into the blue eyes of the American. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Artie?" Alfred asked, "Why are you asking the questions? I'm not about to kill myself!" Why did he feel anger? No, it was the sadness and the horror of having to see him like this.

"It's for a good reason..." Arthur whispered. "It's my choice, I want you to respect that..." Tears rolled down his pale face. He planned that they'd be the last tears he would ever have to shed.

"You can't do it, you're leaving everything behind! Did you think about what would happen to Peter? Me? Everyone? Arthur, I love you, please, don't jump!" Alfred was on his knees and crying, practically begging the Brit to turn around and not do it.

"I love you too, Alfred, but I can't take it here anymore, and even when I'm there, in a much better place, I'll always be loving you..." Arthur whispered as the tears began to fall even quicker. "Just let me jump."

"What about everything? Peter's going to wake up and he may even be hauled off by social services! Don't you think that the loss of your parents was enough for him? He found your mother dead, then you're dad got into that fatal car accident!" Alfred cried, "and, I would hate to lose you, there aren't a lot of people out there like you, in fact, there aren't any other people out there like you, because you are an original!"

"It's not about Peter, he wouldn't care, he doesn't talk to me much, to be honest, I don't even talk to him..." Arthur sniffed. "He wouldn't miss me, he has plenty of friends that will be there for him."

"You obviously haven't talked to him enough to know exactly what happens at school! Exactly what he feels like! I've talked to Peter quite a few times, he's worried about you, he's noticed things that have made him worry about you." Alfred said quietly. "He's seen cuts, and he's heard you cry at night...It would pain everyone to see you gone!"

* * *

><p><em>It felt like that anything that<br>I said  
>Would not be able to<br>Change his mind._

"Please Arthur..." Alfred begged, his tears were drying up and his skin felt a tad weird. He was half expecting Arthur to step down from the edge and hug him, then everything would be alright, right?

"I love you Alfred...I'll miss you..." Arthur closed his eyes and whispered. Alfred rose to his feet and looked at Arthur's tear covered face. Alfred walked forward and stood behind Arthur.

Then Arthur let himself fall.

Alfred knew what he had to do. He caught his hand, and fell with him. "What are you doing!" He heard Arthur cry, "Why are you jumping with me?" The reason? Because a world without Arthur, wouldn't be a world worth living. Alfred fell with him, holding on to his hand the entire time. Then before it all went black, they both whispered in unison, "I love you..."

* * *

><p><em>Then it all ended.<br>And I knew that Arthur regretted it all._

Arthur and Alfred were buried in a well-kept graveyard. Right next to each other, so they would never ever leave the others side. They would always be together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

There. I'm so sorry it sucked . But I will try come up with something more creative next time ;3

I bet Peter's annoyed with me :/


End file.
